


On Fire

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, F/F, Fingering, Genderfluid Korra, Genderqueer Korra, Korra is having a GOOD gender day, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Standing up, Strap-On, They're both thirsty, and then Asami fucks her in return because she's thirsty, asami in a suit, confidence building, in which Korra fucks Asami against a wall, korra in a suit, minor mentions of dysphoria, satocock, they're both in suits okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Although Korra didn’t always feel at home in her body, tonight… well, tonight it was hers, it was amazing, and she was more than happy to let Asami show her appreciation...Which Asami did. Passionately and thoroughly.





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In which Korra has a good genderqueer/genderfluid day instead of a dysphoric one for a change, because gender can also be fun sometimes!

_ Wow, Korra, you’re on fire tonight. _

That was what Asami had said as they twirled around the dance floor, moving in time with the upbeat music. It hadn’t been the type of song where partners pressed close, but Korra had been able to feel Asami’s body heat anyway. To smell her perfume. To see the shimmering line of sweat on her hairline, the flush on her cheeks.

Now, alone together in the Sato Mansion’s foyer, that same flush spread down Asami’s neck and under the collar of her suit. A collar that was currently undone, much like Korra’s own. She’d tried to take off the shirt as well, but Asami distracted her by kissing her neck, leaving lipstick smears and bitemarks everywhere.

_ Not that I mind. _

No. She definitely didn’t mind. The marks were power, proof of desire. Asami’s desire for her. Although Korra didn’t always feel at home in her body, tonight… well, tonight it was hers, it was amazing, and she was more than happy to let Asami show her appreciation...

Which Asami did. Passionately and thoroughly.

Korra thought she might drown in Asami’s kisses. Her lips were warm and flush, pillowy and feminine, tasting of lipstick and alcohol. They’d both had a glass of wine too many at the party, perhaps, but it didn’t matter. As long-time lovers, Korra felt absolutely safe in Asami’s capable hands. Those same hands hurried to unbutton her shirt, fumbling a bit more than usual.

“Your abs,” Asami groaned, bending down to nip Korra’s shoulder. Korra hadn’t realized her bowtie had fallen off, and her shirt was untucked and half-way down her arms, until that moment. “Fuck. Your  _ abs, _ Korra.”

Korra chuckled. Asami was usually very good with words, but it seemed she’d lost them.  _ And I’m the reason. _ The pleasant buzz that had flowed through her all night surged anew, filling her belly with molten heat. Burning between her legs. The shaft of the SatoCock strained against her underwear, and she was very glad she’d decided to wear it. Judging by the way Asami panted into the crook of her neck, it would definitely be put to good use.

“You look amazing too,” she murmured, inhaling the scent of Asami’s hair. And it was true. Asami’s makeup was a work of art—one Korra would very much enjoy ruining, if given half a chance. (Asami had done Korra’s makeup, too. Heavier around the eyes, lining them in a way that would’ve looked striking on any girl, guy, or person identifying in between. No lip color, though. Korra had never been a fan of gloss or lipstick, at least not on herself.)

“Hmm.” Asami pushed Korra’s shirt the rest of the way off, unbuttoning her pants as well. “Is that why you were strutting around like a peacock pigeon all night?”

“Maybe.” Korra crooked a finger beneath Asami’s chin, drawing her face in for a hot, messy kiss. She didn’t stop until Asami whined into her mouth and bucked against her still-clothed pelvis. She twitched even harder, and had to pause to catch her breath. “Or maybe you just drive me crazy.”

“Me?  _ I  _ drive  _ you  _ crazy?”

Asami’s hand slid down her pants without further preamble, and Korra’s head fell back against the wall. If the bump hurt, she didn’t notice. She was too dazed by the sudden pressure of Asami’s palm against her cock. The fact that Asami’s other hand had snuck beneath her undershirt to cup one of her breasts made it even more unfair.

“Yes,” Korra gasped, rocking shamelessly. She wanted more. Always more. “All the fucking time.”

Asami bit lightly at the point of Korra’s chin, but her hands were much more focused. She tweaked the tip of Korra’s nipple, scraping the edge of a manicured thumbnail along its edge, while the other hand slid into Korra’s boxers. Apparently, they were both too impatient to fully disrobe.

“Mmn... hff, you’re—you’re… hard… ” Asami breathed between still more kisses, tightening her fist in a deliberate squeeze. Liquid fire surged between Korra’s legs, and her mouth fell open against Asami’s as she felt herself dripping. Slick everywhere. The head of her cock welled with need, and she tightened around the shorter portion of the toy inside her, coating it in wetness too. Both parts felt right. Right and  _ needy. _

Sometimes, Korra had a hard time choosing whether she wanted to be inside Asami with her cock, or whether she wanted Asami’s fingers inside her instead. Tonight, she wanted both. Definitely both.  _ But which first? _

Asami made the decision for her by swiping a thumb over her sensitive tip. Korra’s hips jolted, and a strangled groan cracked in her throat. Inside first. Then, maybe Asami inside her. She didn’t have to choose, and Asami always made her feel so good, no matter what.

“Inside,” Korra huffed, thrusting further into Asami’s fist. Pressure pounded along her length, throbbing in time with her frantic heartbeat. “Please, ‘Sami. Don’t think I can wait. You’ve been  _ teasing _ me all night…”

“Yeah?” Asami drew back a few inches, giving Korra a challenging look. “What are you going to do about it, Avatar?”

Korra barely registered spinning them around so Asami was pinned to the wall instead. She hardly remembered yanking Asami’s tight maroon dress pants down, nor hitching up her matching formal shirt and vest to make sure she had ample room. She only realized what she was doing when Asami whimpered beside her ear, and warm heat clenched the tip of her cock.

_ Fuck. She isn’t wearing underwear. Did she plan this? _

Not that it mattered. More access was always a good thing.

A split second later, Korra was buried to the hilt, and Asami’s legs were locked tight around her waist, squeezing the life out of her in more ways than one.

“Korra!”

The way Asami wailed her name made Korra’s head spin. She sank her teeth into Asami’s shoulder, savoring the taste of sweat and skin as her hips picked up a short, harsh rhythm. She was careful for the first few strokes, pausing to make sure Asami was all right with the amount of force, but when Asami bit her ear and scratched her back through her shirt, Korra knew she didn’t have any complaints. Quite the opposite.

After that, she was a machine, tireless and persistent. Asami had been driving her wild all night, strutting around in that clinging red suit of hers, gliding across the dance floor in heels that made her ass look even better than usual (and Korra hadn’t thought that was possible).

She pinned Asami to the wall with her lips, trying to communicate how she felt without words. How confident Asami made her feel, just by existing near her. The beauty and handsomeness and  _ rightness _ Asami nurtured within her, in places she couldn’t always reach on her own. She had ample access to those places now, though… and plenty of Asami’s places, too. Each thrust brought her deeper, and every push made Asami’s muscles tighten.

_ Fuck. I won’t last. _

Korra didn’t realize she’d said so aloud until Asami looked into her eyes again, with a gaze so full of love and desire that Korra shuddered under its intensity. “Then don’t.”

_ Then don’t.  _ Asami accepted her. All of her.

She’d meant to make Asami come first. She really,  _ really _ had. Most of the time, making Asami come was even more enjoyable than her own release. But the joyful wildness Asami had unleashed within her wouldn’t be denied. She took Asami’s throat in her teeth and fucked her into the wall with a few more brutal strokes, growling and huffing around the sweet flesh in her mouth. Flesh that would most definitely bear her mark later.

Korra’s peak hit like a train flying full-speed down the track. It struck her core first, with a blow that left her breathless, then radiated outward in a series of harsh ripples. They only grew stronger the further they spread, racing up along her cock and spilling free in a surge of heat. Her world became  _ take _ and  _ claim _ and  _ fill, _ and she relished Asami’s cries as she did so. Those were  _ her _ cries. She’d earned them.

Her release spiraled further when Asami clenched impossibly tight around her, going rigid in her arms and arching away from the wall. Not that there was anywhere to go. Their bodies pressed so close Korra thought they might start sharing breaths. Heartbeats. Asami came just as violently as she had, and Korra made a high-pitched, keening noise as Asami gripped her, one that would have been incredibly embarrassing with anyone else.

But not with Asami. Never with her.

She wasn’t sure how long the two of them rested afterward, sweating and shuddering against each other. Korra’s arms shook, not from exhaustion, but from an overabundance of sensation. Still, she wouldn’t let Asami fall. Not ever. She only let go when Asami kissed her forehead, nuzzling their noses together until Korra withdrew and set her back on her feet. (Asami’s legs wobbled after, and though it could have been the heels, Korra decided to take credit anyway).

Asami got her bearings quickly. She wiggled out from between Korra and the wall, and Korra almost made a noise of protest—until Asami knelt in front of her. “Can I?” Asami asked, tugging the slick shaft of the SatoCock, and Korra nodded. She had no idea how Asami always predicted her needs with such ease, but she was grateful anyway. So fucking grateful.

She tried to steady herself as Asami pulled her pants and underwear further down, past her shaking knees, and withdrew the toy with a careful pull. Korra’s walls clenched in protest as it slid out, but when Asami replaced the stretch with two fingers, Korra sighed with relief and leaned back, grinning up at the ceiling. That was better.  _ Amazing. _

More of those high, embarrassing noises came out when Asami’s lips wrapped around her clit, echoing loudly around the foyer, and Korra couldn’t look at the ceiling anymore. She had to watch. Had to commit the image to memory.

And oh  _ fuck, _ Asami looked so beautiful with her head buried between Korra’s thighs. Some strange, alluring mixture of regality and debauchery that Korra knew no one else could even come close to imitating. Her makeup was smeared, just the way Korra had imagined it would be, and the flush on her face was brighter, more vivid than before. Her tongue worked hungrily against Korra’s sensitive flesh, licking and sucking and sweeping everywhere.

“Fuck,” Korra hissed, grinding her hips forward. “Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ Asami keep doing that just keep fucking—”

Asami laughed, but didn’t pull away. Her tongue moved faster, just so, just the way Korra liked, and for the second time in as many minutes, Korra found herself balancing precariously on the edge. She couldn’t help it. Asami made her feel too amazing to hold back. She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve this, but she felt worthy of it. Asami always showed her she was worthy.

One more crook of Asami’s fingers sent Korra flying again. She twitched around them, tensing and shivering with a low grunt. The rest of her sounds fell away, because she completely lost her breath. The waves were so powerful they threatened to drown her, even though her mouth hung open against the empty air. Stars swirled around her head, but she saw the green of Asami’s eyes beyond them, an anchoring light.

“Spirits, Korra,” Asami murmured, giving her fingers another firm push. “You still had a lot built up, huh?”

It took Korra a moment to realize what Asami meant. She’d completely soaked Asami’s hand and wrist, and as she gazed beyond that, to Asami’s half-bare thighs, her clothes disheveled, but shoved low enough for Korra to see the slick lips of her pussy, still dripping with their mingled release…

“My mouth on you next,” she declared, in a tone that left no room for argument.

Asami didn’t object, but she lowered her mouth back to Korra’s wetness, making sure to lap up every bit of her reward in a slow. Korra allowed it, taking the opportunity to gather some of her strength. She’d gone two rounds, but Asami had only come once, and she was determined to even the score, just as soon as she could push off the wall without falling to the tiled floor.


End file.
